A Nation Divded
by CurlyMustache77
Summary: The Allied Shinobi Academy. This is where all the great nations send their ninja so they can learn their preferred profession. It is a symbol of unity for the world. But now...that unity is about to become broken. NaruHina AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Nation Divided**

The Allied Shinobi Academy. It's located in the middle of all the great nations. This school was founded after the 1st Great Ninja War where the ninjas teamed up to fight against a powerful demon and its army. It was formed as a unity between all nations to fight any upcoming threat. It's a place that teaches teenagers the profession of ninja they want to be. Infrantry, medical, tactician,etc. Except for spies, they haven't taught any spies in a long time because all of the nation is at a rare state, peace. I, Hinata Hyuga, will be attending this school and today is my first day there.

I sit at a desk at the back of my classroom waiting to be called on by my teacher, Asuma Sarutobi. He's chewing on a straw for some reason. Maybe it's just a strange habit.

Everyone stands up from their seat when the teacher calls on them. He stops at Naruto.

"Naruto?" He repeats."Really? Absent on the first day."

"Wait! Wait! I'm here!" A loud,harsh voice rangs out from outside of the door of the classroom. A hand slides it open, revealing N-n-Naruto.

"Oh my gosh…"I slide down in my sit and blush. is it weird that I hope he doesn't see me, but at the same time does?

"Please don't mark me absent, umm, Pops."

"What!" Mr. Sarutobi almost broke his desk when he slammed his fist on it."I'm not old! Sit down!" He points to an empty desk by the window of the classroom. Naruto goes and sits there at his assigned seat.

"Always late for class, loser." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave him a dynamic finger point."Don't start with me, bastard, I was only late because I was training."

Sasuke only responds with a shrug."I wouldn't need to train in the morning. I just need the afternoon to get good."

Naruto really looked angry by what Sasuke said."Oh yea! Let's go right now! We'll prove who's better!" He got out of his seat and their foreheads clashed together. watched this with an expression that just kept getting more annoyed. So, he got up, went over to Naruto, and smacked him over the head.

"Ow! Teachers can't hit students!" Naruto said.

"Oh yea, who said that? My boss said I can serve out discipline as long as I don't kill the students." said." Now sit down."

Naruto complied and his friends around him started laughing as Mr. Sarutobi went back to his desk. I thought Naruto would feel embarrassed by this,like I would, but he was actually laughing with them.

"Ha, just like Naruto to do something stupid on the first day of school." My friend, Kiba, says.

"Why am I not surprised?"My other friend, Shino, rhetorically states.

I just keep staring at Naruto while Kiba and Shino continue speaking. I'm not sure what they are saying since I really zone out. Ah,Naruto, it's like a beam of light is always on him. Which it is, since he's right next to the window. I just wish I had the courage to speak to him, or was lucky enough to be able to sit next to him so he could speak to me. But in all the years we were in school together I only was able to hold a conversation with him when we were put in a group together. And I just stuttered and mumbled the whole time. That probably didn't leave a good impression.

"Hinata." Kiba pushes me slightly on the shoulder, trying to get my attention. I sit up in my seat and answer him.

"Yes?"

"I see how you're eyeing Naruto." Kiba says." You should go and talk to him after class."

I couldn't see my face but I could have sworn it lit up like a sky full of fireworks when he said that."No,no,no,no,no,no! I couldn't do that…" My head tilts down toward my desk. All hope lost.

"It's easy. All you have to do is approach him and talk. That's it! He's a nice enough guy to listen. That's why he has so many friends."

"I'm not sure…"

Unexpectedly, Shino puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up to him when he speaks." You're a smart and nice girl Hinata. That's why we're friends in the first place. If you could approach me on that day at school, you can talk to Naruto."

Shino is always so good with words, even though he rarely uses them."Thanks." I said.

The class went by pretty fast. Since it was the first day,no work was given and we just introduced ourselves for the whole class. But I was mosly in my head thinking about what I can say. What could I ask? Maybe about his classes or what profession he wants to have when he graduates. No that's boring, he's going to be so uninterested.

Maybe about his hobbies, or is that prying too much? I should just ask him something simple. Like ask him to go to lunch with me. Yes! That's perfect!Ok, All I have to do is ask him one thing and leave after that. I can do that.

After that I spent the rest of the class motivating myself for what I'm about to do. Also practicing what I will say and how I should say it. The bell came a lot sooner than I hoped. I didn't even feel fully ready.

Shino, Kiba, and I all leave out the back door of the classroom into the hallway. I see Naruto come out the other door, surrounded by all his friends like a whole bodyguard unit for a VIP.

My heart skipped a beat on seeing him. Butterflies erupted in my stomach fast. I thought all that mental preparation would get rid of this feeling, but I feel like I didn't prepare at all. Each step he took further down the hall towards me felt like a stab at my confidence. All I could hear is myself in my head telling me to talk, stop him, do something! But when he passed me all I said was,"Naruto wo-would you-." I said it so low that he could barely hear me. He just kept walking down the hall, talking to his friends.

"Better luck next time." Kiba said. I look over to my right for Shino but don't see him there.

"Where's Shino?"

"Asuma sensei told him that this teacher wanted to see him. I think his name was Orchi-something."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note-<strong> I hope you enjoyed. This is me and my four other friends first fic we wrote. We all decided to upload it under one account since we were mostly too lazy to make our own. We differentiate each other by our Usernames. I will be known as **FanficHunter77.** We were really nervous about making our own, so we made this together. Each chapter is gonna be a different person writing so I hope you like the next chapter written by my friend, StoopidMonkey69.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Nation**** Divided**

Chapter 2

Shit I failed! I fukidn failed like I always do! No HE will be mans! When the next class ended I went to catch him again.

"Naruto.!" I yell. He actually looked and turned to me. He'skin hes looking!

"Yes, erm Hinata?' He looking at me puzzled.

"Um I was w-w-w-wonderinv if uu wpuld want yo go out woith me?" I plead. I put on the most innocent puppy dog face you could ever see. He looks surprised, shocked, and jaw-dropped all at the smear time. I just love how he keeps looking at me. Its so hot.

"Sure. I don't see hoe I can see no. To those cute lavender eyes." When he says this I feel a 100 buttrerlies in my stomach.

"You really fell that way?" I ask since I was flabbergasted by his response. No way he's lying.

"Of course! So I'll pick you up around Friday at 8? I kno this pl-"

"Yes!" I'm quick to answer before he isn't finishing saying what he was about to say. God I'm so desperate for him.

"Ok cool. Wekk we better get to class we have like 2 min left."

"Crap!" I say as I start to run to my class.

"She is weird but maybe in a good way." I say to myself. I'm flabbergasted by her asking to go out with me. Time couldn't go any sloer as class finally finishes. Man History class is so fuckinn boring. My tummy makes a very growling sound. Ugh Is it luch time yet? I look at the schedule. And my heart bounces with joy. Yes! Whoohoo! Time to eat!

As I made my way I was stopped by I pink-haired girl with green eyes and a pink outfit. Holy mother of fucking kami. It's _her._

"Hey Naruto." She says with a _seductive_ tone. I gasp flabbergasted by her sudden tone in her voice.

"U—um hi Sakura. What's up?" I ask, obviously blushing by how close she's getting.

"_You._" She then plants a kiss on my cheek. And I burn up and I starts to wish I had a napkin. I feel an intense flow of blood about to come from my nose.

"Let's go out sometime, maybe on Saturday?" I hesistate for a moment because I know Hinata already asked me out but I always liked Sakura. I cannot pass on this wonderful opportunity. And besides I can see them both.

"Sure." I say and then I kiss her peach colored cheeks. She are flabbergasted by my confiident approach.

"Oh my! someone definitely has grown some balls." She says playfully.

"It seems someone finally opened their eyes." I tease back. Then my stomach starts growl very loudly..interupting the nice conservation I was having with the pink haired kounichi.

"Well I gotta go because I'm realllyyy hungry!" I confess loudly.

"Ok. See you on Saturday Handsome." I watch her as she walks away. But then I focus back on the cafeteria to avoid the oncoming blood about arosing from my nose.

After eating I go to the rest of the classes for the day. And finally I finish the 1st day of school. I reflect what happened to me today. Well I got asked out by two girls. One I don't well but seems to really dig me. And another I really like since I first saw her. Then I'm flabbergasted by the decision I made today. Going out with two girls? My mom would kill me. Crap what am I going to do. Someone is going to get heartbroken…..Oh well I might as well ride this out while ot lasts.

* * *

><p>AN: **Hey StoopidMonkey here and Im glad to be continuing the great story we have planned for you. I know you loved it and thanx for reading! Nxt ch from the nxt author, Smelter'sButthole, will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

It WaAAS A BEAUTiful aftTERNOON when i arrived AT ALLiED shinobi acedemy since i was there. it was ugly before. mY NAme is DiaMonD orchid Namakazi. Yes THat NaMIKIZI. THE HERO OF THE LEAF. I wAS born into ROyalty so thaTS HOw peoPLE SHOULD treat mE. I'm ALso half vampIRE 'cuz my daddy cheated ON thaT bITCH WITH a vampire. I has the POwer to drAIN the Blood Out of anyONE I touch, thanks To my real MOMMy. i also HAVE A KEkkai GenKai thaT aLlowS mE tO conTrol peoPLE with MY Mind.

I see NARuto hangiNg out OF school wITh thIS paLE chicK. She must ,LIKE,get NO,tan at, all,unlike ME. I Go to hIm AND Say"NarUTO wTF! Are u Doing?""I'mg going OUt with HINaTa. wHat the Fuck are U dOIng?" He said to me in a pISSeD ofF way."I caMe TO Find You, iDiot! You're supposed to Be EscORting me to The Academy! Damnn!""OH yEa! HinAta Go The Fuck hOme." ThaT bItcH Did wHat hE said And Then tHere wAs JusT the Two of US."NAruto you're SuPPoSED To tell me if you HaVE a GirlFrind! I'm your SisTER." He Went on To Say."I dOn't I Guess i just DIdn't See hER as A big deaL"

WE arRIVED a the AcaDeMy And tHen He shOwed ME Around the PLaCE and THen asked ME somEthing"You kNow wHere SaKura is? I gotta Go on a Date With her."I start tO say"I dOn't KnOw,Ill look For Her." WE weNt to SearcH for hEr aNd I found hEr first."Are YOu sakura?" I asKed."YES" sHE SAId."You loOk really Pretty. Wanna go oUt?" I asked."SURE. Right afTer I go Out with this Loser." And THen we seaLed It with A Kiss.

A/N Hey guys SmelTEr'sButthole here. sOrry abouT ALL the Caps. THis Really FuCking mOTher EfFing Fuck Fuck FUCKiNg fRustrating Game mAde me break It. aNd I reallY wanted To Get The nExt Chapter up Because I SAW hOw mUch the LasT one DissaPOINTED you Guys. We're TAlking tO **STooPIDMOnkey** now. EnJOy thE next Chapter FrOm Our Fourth Author, **LamI**, COming Up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Nation Divided**

Chapter 4

"Today was such a weird day." Naruto thought out loud. He met his sister and went out on a date on the same day. It was so exciting. I felt my phone ringing in my pants. I took it out and looked at it. It was my best friend, Sasuke. Of course I answered it.

"What up my man?"

"Nothing loser. But I was wondering if u can cum over?"

"Uh sure. I'll be they're in 6." I tried to hide my excitement.

"Ok cool."

I hung up the phone and was on my way to Sasuke's house. I felt a little tingly in my tummy. What is this weird sensation? I've never really felt that before. 5 minutes later I was at Sasuke's house. He had that little smug look on his face as usual.

"Hey dobe."

"Shut up teme."tha I went inside his house and was appalled as usual with a the cool new toys he has.

"How do you get these new things all da time?"

"Why do u ask such silly questions said Sasuke." He said with that naughtish like voice. I looked at him weirdly. As he started to walk in that weird way that the sexy women walk.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Shhhh. Just put your lips on mine." I did as he said and boy did it feel good. I have that 'feeling' again in my stomach. I felt my thingy getting hard. _"Is-Is this right? I mean Iove Sasuke like a brother but this is naughty. But it feels so f word good." _I said to myself.

"Let me show you a trick Naruto." Sasuke then proceeded to do a justu that changed his we-we into some weird looking lips.

"Bring your body close to mine." Sasuke ordered.

I didn't hesistate we started to move ourselves together and make weird animal noises. We started to go faster and faster and faster.

"Ah Naruto put your pee stuff inside me!" He cried out loud.

"Yes I'm coming!"

Naruto then squirted his stuff inside the mouth of sauske new lips and it swallowed it."

They both were breathing heavily Sasuke's thingy came back.

"Naruto I love you." Said the Black-haired boy.

"Me too." I reply

Unknowingly to both of them someone was watching outside the window.

"Hehehe. _Naruto you little perv."_

_A/N- Lami here with newest chapter out! I know how many people like Naruto and Sasuke together soooo I couldn't help myself but right this fun scene. Anyway our next chapter will be written by divine!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Nation Divided**

Chapter 5

**A/N: I am DIVINE! And this is my chapter. You'll enjoy it I know you will. Unlike the other writers I make things interesting. So I know you've been waiting so here ya go! I can't wait to see those marvelous reviews! So please enjoy.**

So Sasuke and Hinata finished having the sex in bed.(Bow chika wow wow!) She was all like tired and he was all like tired too. 'cuz they,like, was doing it for hours in the bathroom of the put on their clothes and when they were finished Hinata was all like.

"So that was pretty great wasn't it Sasuke"

"Yea. Wanna go again?"

So they did the sex again and it was great and stuff.(Bow Chika wow wow!) All their moans was heard outside the girls bathroom and some people even saw it. Like that first guy, and that really tired guy.(yea I can't remember their names.) They were all like.

"Oh my gawd. I can't Believe Sasuke and Hinata are having the sex in the bathroom."

"We need to tell,like,everyone." That fat guy said.

They all left and went to tell like everyone at the school. And Sasuke and Hinata were still cleaning up(ya know, Sasuke's mess.)

"So Hinata, weren't you dating Naruto or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea but I got bored of him, he just kept saying believe it too much."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty annoying."

"But Sasuke." Hinata said"I don't want any of this,like,stuff to get public."(she doesn't want anyone thinking she's easy, ya know.)

"Don't worry I won't." Sasuke said."Believe it."

So somewhere else in the like, academy. Naruto was having the sex with someone else(Bet you'll never guess who!)

"Ah, Diamond, you're so much better than Sasuke, Believe it!" Naruto said after he finished putting his clothes on.

"I know I am. Bet that bitch can't figure out between cowgirl and doggy style. What did you ever see in that emo freak anyway?"

Naruto was all like wondering about this for a sec."I think something,like, just came over me. I couldn't like control myself, I think."

"So you wanna hang out like later?" Asked Diamond.(Oh you know what he's gonna say!)

**A/N: Did you like it? Ha! I don't know why I'm asking it'a obvious that you did. I am Divine after all. So I'me just waiting for those Reviews baby and if you don't know where to put em I'll guide ya through. Just follow the arrow's direction!**

**Review Here!**

**vvvvvvvvvv**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FanficHunter77 Guys I'm so sorry about how the story came out. I did not expect it to come out like this. My friends talked about pairing we would all like and I could've sworn we all settled on Naruhina…not THIS. And I guess they forgot about the plot too. This is such a mess. I will try to fix this people and I will try convince my friends to get good. That was some of the most horrendous writing I've ever seen. Anyways back to the story.**

"So Sasuke. What did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked. It was afterschool time and the two best friends were walking to an empty classroom.

"I just wanted to talk to you about a few things that has been happening between us." Sasuke said.

"Uhhh, ok." Naruto had the biggest grin on his face at this moment.

They open up the classroom door and walk inside. It was dark in there, the only light source being the crack of light coming in through the blinders on the windows. What they find in there is more students. Specifically; Hinata, Sakura, and Diamond.

"What are all of you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Diamond asked.

The whole room filled with an awkwardness that is big enough to rival Gamabunta. Naruto just looked at everyone completely baffled about why they're giving each other these questionable stares.

"Shouldn't you guys yell surprise?" He asked.

They all shot there stares at him. "Why would we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Because, my birthday is right around the corner. Why else would you all be gathered in this dark classroom?"

Sasuke sighed a bit of frustration out." You idiot. I just told you I brought you here to talk about us. I'm not throwing you a birthday party."

"But there's nothing going on between us." Naruto retorted, his face and expressions becoming even more confused as the conversation went on. Sakura began to speak.

"We need to talk about what we did."

"But we didn't do anything!" Naruto said.

"Oh I know something has been happening between you two." Diamond began." I know everything." She said with a head twist. Then suddenly, Hinata started to burst into tears. She hid her face behind her palms and sat in a desk behind her. Sakura went to her side to console her.

"Hinata what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know." She answered." I'm so confused about what's going on. I don't know rather to be mad or sad." She palmed struck the desk next to her, breaking it in half.

"Naruto will you just tell her what's going on all ready." Sasuke demanded.

"But I don't know!" Naruto answered.

"You cheated on me with Sakura!" Hinata finally blurted out in-between her teary sobs. Naruto was absolutely appalled by this. His facial expression worsened to where his eyes looked like they were about to pop out. If his jaw could stretch further from his mouth it would be on the other side of the planet.

"I would never do that! I never did that!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait, Hinata I thought you were with me?" Sasuke asked, looking as baffled as Naruto did earlier.

"And Naruto was supposed to be with me." The pink haired girl said.

"No, he was supposed to be with ME!" Diamond said.

Their conversation started heating up to the boiling point. Everyone was yelling, Hinata was still crying, Sakura was throwing desks out the classroom. This whole commotion finally got the attention of Shikamaru, who was just passing by. He unlocked the door and walked in, also turning on the lights.

"What's going on here?" He asks in his usual tired way. His expression soon changes to astonishment as he sees what is unfolding before him.

Naruto is knocked out on the floor with fumes coming from his head and x's in his eyes. Sakura is throwing all the desks out the window, breaking each and every one of them. Hinata was crying and doing palm strikes on the wall. And Sasuke looks like he is about to kill someone.

"Uhh, what's going on?" He repeats again. This time with more alarm. They all turn to face him and start explaining what they know about this situation. All throughout the explanation, Shikamaru bobs his head showing that he is getting everything they are saying.

"Ok. I completely understand now." He says after all of them are done filling him in. He sighs and then says. "This is such a drag."

"Good, 'cuz I still don't" Naruto says. Shikamaru grabs a chalk from the chalkboard and starts to draw out a diagram. It starts with Hinata then a line goes to Naruto, then to Sakura, then to Diamond, then back to Naruto, then to Sasuke, then ending on Hinata.

"So, as you can see." Shikamaru points at Naruto." Naruto is the cause of all this."

"So I should be throwing Naruto out of the school?" Sakura asked. She then preceded to go and grab Naruto by his shirt but he backed off before she could.

"What?!"He looked completely flabbergasted, arms flailing everywhere trying to prove his innocence." But I have no memory of this."

"And I have a reason for this. Naruto, do you remember when your father taught you the shadow clone jutsu?"

"Yea." He finally calmed down." My father taught me it before I came to the academy. I wasn't very good at it so my clone ran away."

"Why would a clone run away from the person who created it? I never understood that when you told us about it before." Sasuke asked. Shikamaru went on to answer his question.

"That's because Naruto's first clone became self-aware of what was about to happen. So he got out of the range of him before he canceled the jutsu."

"So y-you're telling me. Someone, my CLONE! Is going around with me face and, AAAWGHWGHHHHH" Naruto officially lost his mind and ran out the classroom, screaming. No one was surprised by this. They actually expected it.

"Anyway, why would Naruto's clone do that to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably for revenge. Maybe make him feel so ashamed that he leaves and the clone can take his place. Although with a very big social stigma to live with." Shikamaru said. Hinata, now fully recovered from her sadness (but still feeling a little bit of bottled anger) asks the question that everyone has been avoiding.

"Why did all of you end up doing what you did?" Everyone started avoiding eye contact with every person in the room. The awkwardness rising again. Hinata felt that she had to break it by going first.

"I only went with Sasuke because he was the only one to comfort me after I found out what Naruto-I mean his clone did."

Sasuke finally found the courage to speak up, albeit he still felt awkward about talking. "Me and Naruto have been close since childhood. So I got a little curious about how close we could get. "Then he drastically changed to being frantic. "But right after that, I immediately regretted it. That was just too disgusting. So I went with Hinata to get that taste out of my mouth, so to speak."

After hearing that, Sakura immediately started saying her reason." I only went with Naruto just so I could get another, somebody, to notice me." Sakura tried her best to avoid eye contact with Sasuke, but he didn't allow her. He approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder, forcing her attention on him.

"You didn't have to do that." He said." Just could have asked."

"But I ask all the time!" She hollered.

"You know how my family is. I constantly have to train, I'm too busy."

"You weren't busy when you went to Hinata." Sakura said back, pouting as she did.

"That's because that was literally the first girl I saw that I could get with quick. After I did, that, I saw how sad and lonely Hinata was so I thought we could both use the help." Sasuke pulls Sakura in for a hug. Sakura relaxes in his arms, laid her head on his chest, and finally felt wanted by her love. "Sorry."

"But that still doesn't explain why Sakura went with Diamond." Hinata said.

"Oh she's just a slut who used her vampire powers on me." Sakura said.

"What you said?!" Diamond screamed. But everyone ignored her.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, who was about to say something else, and gave him a questionable stare.

"Sasuke, what's that on your tongue?"

/ / / / / / /

**Before all that mess happened…**

Shino walks into a classroom almost filled to the last desk with various leaf shinobi." _Weird, not one ninja from another village is here. No class in the academy is like this. It usually boasts about diversity, not seclusion." Thought Shino._

He sees three notable people in the classroom. Sasuke, Neji, and Orochimaru. Sasuke and Neji are sitting in the desk like everyone else while Orochimaru stands in front of the classroom before everyone. He eyes Shino, giving him a look that tells him to sit down. Shino obliges and sits at the very last desk all the way at the back of the classroom. Orochimaru's mouth slivers into a smile and then he begins to speak.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to congratulate you all. Every single one of you will serve the leaf nicely."

One of the students in the classroom raised her hand to ask a question, "But I thought all the Ninjas here are serving all the Nations."

"You will learn how untrue that statement is very soon. But first-" Orochimaru clapped his hands together and the doors to the classroom shut. Noise and panic filled the room as students quickly got out of their desks to try to escape.

"Now let the ritual begin."

**A/N Again I'm SO SORRY about this. Hopefully this chapter can cleanse the filth from your eyes that the other chapters put there. I'm gonna proofread the other authors' stories before they post so hopefully this fic can still be salvaged. We don't need another five mile long review...**

**Stoopidmonkey coming at ya with the next, hopefully good, chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Nation Divided**

Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Fanfichunter tryna tell me what's to do. Shitttt I kno what the heel I'm doing! Wrry bout o own shit. Look I ain't prooofreading nothing! See Divine, your chapter was shit look at that I hate you review, and Sasuhina was the worst idea u ever fucking had. I wish wuld u fukkin listen to me 4 unce1!1 So quit your whining and read my fantastic epic!**

Naruto and Sakuura goes toos the carnivaIl on Sunday night. They are flabbergassted by the lights and rides.

"Hey Sakkra y aren' you with black haired ding dong?" Asked Naruto.

"Cause I only has eyes for you silly goose." Sakura sweetly said.

Narootu and Sakura looked into each other eyes and put theor faces ever closer as their lups were about to touch. Sunddenly they were interupped by an annoying sound.

"Ca-Caw-Caaakkkkaa-CAW! Suprise Mothafuckers1!1"

The two lovers looked at the chicken-lookin thang. And jjust dissamissed it and went to try abd kiss again. However the chicken came in and hit Naruto with in kung pao kick.

"Ca-Cawwwww! No one ignores The Cluckmaster!" The chiken iecxlamed as he enters his fighing stance.

"Do you think that weak kick will stop me?" Naruto said as he gets up and proceeds to throw a punch at the Cluckmaster. It easily doges it and hits him with one of his signature moves.

"Take this! **Tender Strip!"** Cluckmaster unleashes a wave of powerful waves of light at Naruto. He tries to bloak it but the overwheeming force pushes him back.

"Damnmit Sakura we both need to team up to beat him. His chicken moves are 2 strong! " The injured Narooto says to Sakura.

"Ok lets beat him with the power of love!" Naruto and Sakura them hold hands and combine their their chakras to create a powerfull pink lightning rasengan and goes to to strike The Cluckmaster with it

"Take this!" He strikes the Chicken and flies a 100 ft. back into many buildings and walls.

"Yes! I bat him! Uh I mean we beat him!" Exclams the elated Narutp.

"You feeling cluckly punk? Well do ya?" The chicken says as he suddenly appears behind him. And then he unleashes his ultimate! "Hope you ready to get ya eyes popped fool! Take this: **White Meat Techinque: Cock Beam! **He unleashes a powerful yellaw beam out of his mouth which Naruto is too slow to react to and gets incenrinated by the beam.

"Caw Caw Caw. And he was supposed to be the savior! Ha laugha-" He was cut out short by the rasengen drilling into his head.

"Caw caw on that you stupid chicken!1" The chricken garbs Nariuto and throws him of of him.

"How da faq? I saw you dies!"

"My baby Saakura is a master at genjustu! Believe it!" Naroot yelled. Sakura blushed a litte at hearing this.

"That's It! You dien made me angry!111 **Secret Technique: Dark Meat Form!** The chicken than became bigger, muscular, and darker. "Now ya'll bout to be walking with cane's after this!"

"**Dark Meat Technique: Buffalo Strips!" **The chicken unleased 3 firey strips of flames burning Naruto and Sakura.

"This fukkinn burns!" Cried out Naruto.

"Caw Caw Caw Caw! I think it's time to end this. This last move will filay yo chicken ass all over the floor! **Secret Dark Techniqye: KFC!" **The Chicken mouth shoots down an Nuke Beam effectiveli nuking the whole carnival area. There were no sign of Naruto and Sakura.

"I did it. I told my master I would do it. Now Ima gonna b the richest cluking chicken alive!"

"Heh, heh, heh. You have activated my trap card!" Exclaims Naruto

"What the cluck111? How in the world are you alive?"

"The power of love. That's how!" Answered Sakura.

"Me and Sakura was able to create a barrier to stop you from killing us and these ppl but sadly the carnival got deystroyed. We will kill you for that!1 Now take this!" Naruto gathers all of the grease from the sounding area and mixes it in with his rasengan plus with sakura helping him form was able to unleash a powerful technique!

"**Greasengan!" **Naruto hits the chicken and creates a massive firey area of eefect. Effectively making this chicken, fried chicken.

"We did it!" They both yelled out.

*Clap *Clap *Clap. "Nice job. Stated the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Questioned Naruto.

The mysterious figure steps out and is revealed to be a very old chicken with sage clothes on.

"My name isn't important but you are Naruto. The phrocephy said there will be one named Naruto with blond hair and blue eyes that will save us frm theis incoming threat." The old geezer explained.

"You mean there are more of thise things?"

"Yes and if you don't stop them they will take over the world once again."

"What do you mean?"

"What you mean you don't know? This world was created by the chickens but of course the egg came first. But us Humans evolved and took reign over the chickens. We deloved them into smaller life forms and is now apart of our food chain. But now someone has caused them to evlovle once again and we must stop this oncoming threat before the world is deystroyed."

Naruto and Sakura was jaw dropped on hearing this info. They couldn't quite comprehend it

"Naruto that was only a lower class chicken you must get stronger by learning the ways of the white and dark meat."

"White and Dark Meat?"

**A/N: You see now that is an amazing chapter and plot. I know you guys wanted something weird and new and I know my fellow readers have been suffering with all those chapters without me but don't worry theres more of me to come. StupooidMonkey out. Smelter's Butthole will be nxt for you poor readers. I know he's isn't as good as me but just hold out my lovely fans. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**StOOpIDmONKEY STOp being SOO STUpiD! You Forgot about The PLOT!whAT THE Fuck Was wITH that CHICKEN SHIT?STOP Trying To Be like RoboT Chicken! And lay the FUCK OFF dIVINE. I LIKE wHat he Did In HIS CHApter. And This IS gOnna Be My LAST CHAPTER IF I DON'T GET ANY POSITIVE REVIEWS**.

SAKura and Diamond Are in bed Together dIsCuSSing The Events That HapPEnED YestERday. "So WE juSt PUnCHED The cHIcKEN LOoKING Things with The PowEr Of Love! And Then tHis ChICken geezer ShoWEd UP."Sakura ExplaINED. ThEy HaD jusT FinShed Dying SaKura's HaiR into Jetblack And NoW TheY'rE Go tO ChanGe her OutFit.

She Has a LonG raven Black SkIRT that goes to Her Ankles, WiTh rippLes At the BottoM. Her ToP ConsisTs Of a Black aNd Red My ChemiCal Romance shiRt. On Her Writs are black banDages Wrapped All aRound.

"ChIckens?What Kind OF sHit is that? Sounds sO StuPid." Diamond HaD sAid. DiaMond Is wEaring a Black And rEd CorsEt and BlaCk BootS that Streched All The WaY to HeR ThighS. HeR Hair Is Dyed Black And Red Right down the MiddLe."GooD Thing You DitcHed Him So we Can be TogeTher." DIAmond And sakuRa Lock Lips IN oNe Passionate MoMent of LovE."I Don't KnOW DiamOnd. I ThiNk I mIght Kill mYself IF I cAn't Get Sasuke's AtTention. LoOk WhaT I've Done already." She rOlls uP hEr bAndAGes and Reveals All tHe cuTs On HeR arM.

"PlEase I HaVE tHat tOo. EveRybodY Has PrOblEms. You'lL gEt over IT." Diamond Had Said. ThEN SakuRa WeNt On." BuT I THiNk I reAlly Will KiLl MysElf This TimE."

**SORry guYs, I jusT bRoke My caPs lock Again When I TRied this new Game Called SmIte and fUCKING AO KUANG SO MUCH DAMAGE! NERF!NERF! NERF! THAT SHIT NOW!NERF! Anyway, Hopefully LAmi Can cOntinue the RiGHT STORY And not That cHicken shIt.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke walks into Naruto's room. He's holding in his hand the thing that checks if you have a baby in you."Naruto." He says."I think I'm Pregnant."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yells. He runs over to Sasuke and hugs him." Is it because our two things touched."

"No…."Sasuke looks like he's chocking on his words."It's because of those people at the amusement park…they looked so good and delicious…I ccouldn't help myself."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yells."Those damn dirty chickens!"

Naruto pulls down his pants and Sasuke starts going down on him. His thing starts getting harder and harder and Sasuke thing gets harder and harder. Then Naruto's ice cream sauce get all into Sasuke's mouth.

"I should have been the one to be the daddy. Not those damn chickens!" Naruto yells. Sasuke looks at him sadly.

"I'm scared Naruto. Will hold me?" Naruto hugs him."Will you help me deliver this baby?"

"Of course Sasuke. That baby is going to come right out your belly button."

"I'm just not sure where it's going to come out." Sasuke says.

Sasuke was stretched out on the table thing and had all his friends gathered around him while he gave labor to his half-human, half chicken baby.

"You can do this Sasuke! Believe it!" Naruto said.

Sakura was on side him too."Yea! Push that baby out!"

The doctor was between Sasuke's spreaded legs."Ok, I can see its beak, you're almost there."

Sasuke is screaming and hollering. Everyone trys to coach him through it.

"You can do it Sasuke! Believe it!" Naruto said. Then the baby came out his lady bits.

"Aah that's relieving. Can I see her?" Sasuke asked. The doctor handed the baby to him. It was crying and cockadoolting.

"What should be his name?" Sasuke said.

"We should came him Sora." Naruto said.

**Lami-**** Stoopidmonkey is right about where the story should go. Nobody what's the read that emo shit Smelter!**

**Fanfichunter-Wtf are you guys doing? You completely forgot the plot! You're not even in the school anymore! I thought we all agreed on to focus on Hinata trying to get with Naruto in our own version of the Naruto Universe. Not no chicken baby!**

**Stoopidmoneky- We neexed ashion! Your store haf none!  
><strong>

**Fanfichunter-**** I didn't even get to it yet!**

**Smelter'sButthole-I waNtEd My CHAracter iN it BUt aLL of YoU saID No! EXcept LamI.**

**DIVINE-Don't worry guys. I got this. My chapter is gonna make the reviews flow.**

**I wrote our talk here so you guys can know a little behind the scenes of what we do. Enjoy the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Nation Divided**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: It's DIVINE here coming at ya with the next chapter. A few things before we start Ok ain't no chicken shit is gonna stain on my amazing chapter. I'm going to continue the story of what Smelter's butthole was going with. Now Hold up, This goes out to the salty mothafucka who wrote that I hate you review. YOU thought you could mock ME? U Wasted how much of your life away to write that? I really hate to mock elderly people but you had it coming. Now listen stoopidmonkey, don't get it twisted I think we all know you can't write for shit. You're so stupid you can't even spell stupid. How about you actually proofread your chapter you dumb fuck. Now anyways back to my fabulous story **

**VVVVVVVVVV**

"Sakura you can't do that. I would miss you too much. Sasuke would miss you too." Diamond said. (Aw that's soooo sweet.)

Sakura looked at her with depressed, green eyes. "Thank you." She blantly stated. (Let's Get it On! )

Sakura proceeds to deeply kiss diamond on the lips. She looks surprised by her sudden display of affection. Sakura continues to take off her red and black skirt with fishnet stockings and black leather boots. Sakura then takes all of her clothes off and the proceeds to have hot, sweaty lesbian sex. (With strap-on action of course! ;D)

Sasuke then walks in on the action. (Bow-Chika-Wow-Wow!)

"Come on Sasuke come and join us." They both said to him. He does as he is told and proceeds to take off his black leather coat. And his hot red pants. He stares at us intensely with his black Revand lon eyeliner and that awesome white foundation. (Play's some Marvin Gaye.)

"O Sasuske you're so good!" Sakura moans as she is drilled by Sasuke

"Aw yeah fuck me in the ass with your rock hard diamond!" Sasuke cries out loud to Diamond who is procreating his asshole with her diamond-plated dildo. (Ooooo he likes it rough!)

Hinata and Naruto walks by the door but hears strange sounds coming from it. They peek intp the door only to see Diamond staring right at them.

"Get in." She demands. (Oh sheiiitttt!)

Then all of them have sex for hours and hours.

**A/N: Awesome chapter right. Shhhhhh I know there's no need to say. But if you are really compelled to praise me Review below. I know you guys have to wait another 5 chapters to see my lovely work. I know I'm the only one keeping this fic alive. FanficHunter stfu no one likes you or your goddamn plot. StoopidMonkey plz eat some vegetables. Smelter's Butthole you rock! Lami...I have no words. Just none...You need help. **

**Review Here**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	11. Chapter 11: I Quit!

Fanfic hunter here, without a real chapter. Sorry guys but I CANNOT fix this. With all this chicken shit and emo shit, it's too much shit to handle!

I began writing as a way to relieve stress from my daily life. So I think I'm gonna take a page from one of our best viewer

Stooped monkey, just like your namesake your brain is less developed than the monkey at the end of the robot chicken show you love so much. You must be the first failed creation of doctor Frankenstein, that he was too ashamed to mention, cause your grammar is just deplorable. How could you put Naruto and Sakura together right after he said yes to Hinata? You piss off both fan bases by blue balling one and being so damn lazy with the other. Hopefully this could be the reason for both of them to come together and direct all of their hatred to you. Just like people used to say, your "fantastic epic!" Was an epic fail. I slow clap to you sir, cause if I did it fast the grease I got from attempting to correct your chapter would make my hands erupt.

You should of stayed in the butthole that you derive your name from, Smelter. Your caps locks must not be the only one broken cause your brain clearly doesn't operate on a twelfth grade level. Heck, how did you even get to the twelfth grade? Please, for the safety of all those unfortunate enough to stumble onto your writing, put a seizure warning before it. All those caps are harmful to eyes. Speaking of harmful, your OC killed the name of original characters. The Sahara desert wouldn't be able to fit the numbers of creative characters you killed by just writing that name. Your attempt at romance and drama is so bad people will watch Twilight for therapy to rid your filth from their eyes. Don't even write a retort in a form of a chapter, cause I don't see any good reviews. Stick to your word.

Lami your ideas are as gross as your writing. This drivel that you try to pass out as art make men vomit and women won't even consider it worth their attention. I swear you must have wrote that last chapter just to piss me off. The lack of attention to detail must prove how young your mind is. Barely even formed, scratched that, not even there. Your body spent all its time injecting hormones into you except for making more brain cells. And learn the GOD DAMN human body! Men can't have babies! Only in your sickest,wildest,perverted,juvenile,moronic, degenerate wet dreams.

And now DIVINE! I spelled your name like that cause I know you wouldn't read it otherwise. But you probably couldn't understand those last few words so let me speak in your native tongue. SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX!(hot Huh?) For all of you that don't speak horny teenage boy, allow me to translate. You are a megalomaniac with a clearly evident celibacy forced upon you.

Now that I got that out of my system, I'm going to try and continue the fic I set up in the first chapter as my OWN story. So look forward to it, I'll try my best to make it good.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Nation Divided**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: rEALLUY fanific hunte? Did you reaslly just make a whole chapter sayimn nothing? Youre Hippocrite! You sound a damn woman always complaning. Im glad ur off this story, no one liked r ideas anyway. U fudged uup faggot. What everyone needs to do is obviously follow my plot since it is...withoutta doubt, THE GRAPESST! Lami gets it y cant the res of ya get with the program, no one wants your emo shit!**

"I must train and get strengther!" Said Naruto

"Old master can you train me?" Naroto askeds the old chciken.

"No I cannot. In order for you to get stonger you m must trian at 3 places: KFC. Popeyes, and Canes."

"And how long will that take?" Asked Naruto.

"Possibly 20 yyrs."

"What thats too long! I have to save sakura from the evil chickens.

"Well id ur gud enough maybe u could master it in a week like I did."

"Then y u no fighting you dumb geezer?"

"Because I's too old to bees fighting ya dumb blonde1"

"Whatever just take me to KFC already."

So the old one teleports him and naruto to the training facility. They arrirve and Naruto is ready to train."

"Cn I took you order s sir?"

"I want that white meat. Please and Thank ya!" She lloooks at him wirh the oddest expreesion on her face.

"Ehrehm Passowrd is Cluck my chick."

"O Wight this way sir."

"hERE you will learn the basics of hpow to use your chicken powers and unlock your hidden potential."

"Yea yea yea lets get clucking!"

Naruto trains here and quickly masters all of the basic chickem techinques in 5 hrs.

"This is awesome! **Chicken style: Tenderize!**"

Naruto makes the old geezer very weak.

"HEY DONT THAT! THAT MAKS ME FEEL ooooooo I feel sooo soft!"

"What the hell did I just do's?"

"Plz DEACTIVIZE IT B4 I...do somehing that'll make you say my name baby!"

" O my gawd! **DE-TENDEIZE!**"

The old one went back to his normal self.

"Dont ever do that shit again now lets go to canes so you kearn the ways of the white meat."

They teleport to anus and Naruto must make an important choice.

"Here is the special sauce you must go forth and drunketh to awake the white meat inside of you, but be warned if it doesnt accept you. You will turn into chicken nugget." Said the guy under the hood.

"Alright alright just lemme drink it already!"

"Wait you must first train ypur body in order to increase your chances!"

"I Dont has no time for that!" Narito garbs the cup and drinks all all of it going against the heeded advice.

"You fool npw u only have a 7% chance of actually harnessing thepow-" The mans jaw drops open, He sees that Naruto has golden aura surronding him.

"BEHOLD DA PAWER OF MAH WHITE MEAT!" Naruto eradiates his powr throughout the building, the glasses shatter, the building shakes, and people run away leaving their precious chicken behind.

"Naruto power down dammit!" Says the old man.

" So this is the power of the chosen one? It's magnificent!"

"Ugh he won't stop guess I'll have to do it **Chicken Style: Tenderize**" However he move has no effect on Naruto. "Did you really think that would work on me old man?"

"Heh this will** Secret White Meat Techinque: Derp Wing!**" The laser like project hit Naruto and ransformed him into a wall-eyed fox like creatcher. His eys went all over the place he rsn into several walls and drolled all over the place. After a little while the old one finally put him back to normal.

"Oh my gawd that was so bah! plea necer agani! Gomen nasiai!" Scream the teary-eyed Naruto.

"Ugh lets go to the popeyes. _I can't believe he's progeesing so quickl, he really are the chosen 1."_

They teleport to Popeyes, it's a really dark place, how ironic since this is for the power of the dark meat.

"Naruto this will fot be easy. U must o through tough trials to get past this. Usually you would have to train for years to get this."

"Shut up I'm OP, I got this, mothafuka did u forget I'm the chose this one!"


End file.
